<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Troubles by Anonymous6285</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459497">Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285'>Anonymous6285</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Family AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, High School, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is having some nighttime troubles and does a pretty crappy job of hiding it.</p><p>-</p><p>~George and Ringo are a married couple and adopted Paul when he was younger~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Family AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m gonna add John at some point in this series :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Paul awoke the next morning, he didn’t remember anything being unusual about the night before, but for the first time since his parents had adopted him, his sheets and pyjamas were soaked with piss, which, of course, was very odd. But he still had to get to school, because although he had just a semester left of high school, his classes were still just as bad as they always had been.</p><p>He rolled out of bed, throwing the blanket back over the wet spot. George and Ringo wouldn’t be home until later, so that would give him time to clean everything up before they saw that anything had happened. He pulled off his pyjamas, sticking them under the covers, as well.</p><p>He hurried to shower and get dressed, and before he even knew it, he was out the door and headed to school.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Now only on this day did his friend John want to go out somewhere after school, which was worrying if he couldn’t get home to clean everything up in time. But he also couldn’t say no to John, and to be honest, he really did want to go to the record store.</p><p>So he did, and Ringo, his father, got home around five. He figured Paul had gone out somewhere since he wasn’t home, and he went upstairs to get dressed into more comfortable clothes than his work clothes. As he walked past his son’s room, he smelt something so foul, he thought he would vomit.</p><p>He went into the room, recognising the smell immediately and looking around the room to see what had happened. Eventually, he ended up pulling the sheets off the bed, and it made sense. There was a giant wet spot and the balled up pyjamas on top of them were also soaked. With a soft sigh, he started to clean it up.</p><p>George would be home soon, too, so he was hoping he would be able to at least save the boy some dignity and get it taken care of before then. He did the laundry most days, anyway.</p><p>Within five minutes, he had the washing machine going and a new set of sheets already on the bed.</p><p>George was home right after, followed by Paul a few minutes later, thinking about how he was supposed to deal with his mess upstairs now. He waved hello to Ringo and George before sneaking off upstairs, and when he pulled his blanket back to see a freshly made bed, all dry and clean, his heart stopped.</p><p>That meant his fathers had to have seen and changed the sheets for him. God, could this get any more embarrassing. He took a deep breath, and suddenly somebody knocked on the door behind him, causing him to jump up in fear and turn around to see Ringo with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“H-hey, Papa…”</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine.” He looked back at the bed, afraid to sit on it for some odd reason.</p><p>“I saw what happened. Cleaned it up before your Dad got home, though. He doesn’t know.” Tears were now stinging at the teen’s eyes. “What… happened exactly?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” It was hard for him to talk without his voice breaking. “I really don’t know. I just woke up, a-and it was… sorry.”</p><p>“No, love, it’s alright. Look, if it happens again, we can go see a doctor about it, but I wouldn’t worry too much. And I won’t tell anyone, okay?”</p><p>Paul sniveled. “Alright, thanks.” He was blushing so hard by this point, and he was glad when Ringo decided to walk out then.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As humiliating as it had been to deal with that, it just had to happen again the next night. He woke up to the same cold, wet feeling as before, and both of his parents were already gone for work. He got up and shoved everything under the blanket again, swearing to himself he’d get home earlier today so that he could take care of the bed this time and not have either of his fathers find it.</p><p>And he did get home earlier, but as soon as he walked in the door, George was sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Dad! Erm, you’re home early…”</p><p>“Yup,” was all George replied with, and Paul ran upstairs, staying away in his room until he worked up the courage to just tell George he had to do laundry. That wouldn’t be too suspicious, would it? He started to gather up his pyjamas when the door swung open.</p><p>“Hey, Paul, what do you want for-- oh!” He froze where he was, and Paul knew there was nothing he could do to hide the bed now. George could see right past him</p><p>“Dad--”</p><p>“Did you need some help cleaning up?” was the man’s first response, and Paul just sighed. “I didn’t mean to… barge in on you like this, but--”</p><p>“Yeah, I can, erm, clean it up myself, thanks.” He turned away from the door until he heard it close. “God dammit,” he murmured. “God fucking--”</p><p>“Watch your language, mister!” He froze when he heard his father behind him, and took in a shaky breath before sobbing. “Paul?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you would be home this early. I would’ve already had it all cleaned up.” He noticed that the man didn’t say anything, and he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. “Dad--”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, love. I can take care of it, if you’d like. Unless you really want to.” Paul chuckled through his runny nose.</p><p>“I’ll help you. I feel bad.” He kept his eyes on the ground as George started to strip the bed.</p><p>“Don’t feel bad. You didn’t do anything wrong, now, did ya? Just a bit of an… accident?” He glanced over at his son.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Paul muttered. “Sorry, I don’t know what happened.”</p><p>“Well, that’s okay. Just a one off.” He continued to clean it up, and ran his hand along the mattress to feel if it was wet. “You know you can come get either of us if you ever… need help with anything. If this ever happens again, we’re just down the hall.”</p><p>“I know,” Paul whispered.“ Just embarrassing.”</p><p>“Well, it’s alright. Nothing we can’t clean up, yeah?” The younger boy just sighed. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I suppose.” But it was only making him feel worse having to lie about it. Surely, George would tell Ringo, though, and the two of them would put it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>